sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Allison Greene
Name: Greene, Allison ‘Alli’ Arianna Gender: Female Age: Fifteen 15 Hobbies and Interests: Swimming, Animals, Socializing Appearance: Alli has never been described as ‘beautiful’, not aside from the normal parental doting at any rate. ‘Pretty’ and the occasional ‘cute’ pop up in its place, which, admittedly, describes her far better than ‘beautiful’ ever would. Alli is something of a chameleon, her warm and unassuming—though vague—features leading many to query if she’s as Caucasian as she insists she is. Her head is square shaped, beginning with an average sized forehead and ending in a strong, albeit feminine jaw line. Straight, well kept eyebrows accompany her crowning glory; wide, expressive hazel eyes which tend to favor the flecks of green adequately dispersed throughout. Her nose is somewhat long, though not obtrusively so, and leads way to her lips; plump and cupid-bowed. Fresh, clear sun-kissed skin and dark brown tresses pull her together. Alli is naturally slender, reaching a slightly above average 5’7” and tipping the scales at 125lbs on an off day. Her slim build, however, offer very few curves to boast about; lacking significantly in the breast and hip departments, though she is quite toned from her time on the swim team. Fashion wise, Alli dresses for comfort and ease—though she tries to spice her wardrobe up with jewellery every now and again, her favorite being a delicate silver watch that her Dad gave her. In addition, she’s almost always found in her favorite white canvas sneakers, which have been signed in various colors of sharpie marker by several of her classmates (she broke her ankle early Freshman year and asked people to sign the shoes rather than her cast,). On Announcement day, Alli sported a cobalt blue jacket atop a black, scoop-neck Henley shirt and a pair of jean shorts, along with her canvas sneakers and watch. Biography: Allison Arianna Greene was born and raised in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, the sole child bore to Robert Greene, a soldier in the United States Military, and Erika Greene, a nurse practitioner and Robert’s junior by twenty years. The couple met at a charity raffle Erika’s hospital was hosting to support the troops and immediately hit it off, dating for only three months before Robert proposed to her—she accepted, unaware how hard being an ‘Army Wife’ would be. Two years later, on June 26th, Alli came into the world, happily greeted by both her mother and father. Early life was uneventful, only hinting at the personality traits the young girl would have later in life; the bubbly disposition and social butterfly tendencies, talking to anyone who’d stop and listen to her. That trusting nature lasts to this day as well, almost stubbornly so. Allie wholeheartedly believes that people are good, especially the classmates that she’s grown up around. Her mother, however, has been quick to accost her for trusting too much, often citing that people aren’t who you think they are and that she needs to be more cautious—though the warning rings on deaf ears the majority of the time. The only exception being her ancestry and who to share the information with. Alli is something of a mutt, lineage wise. On her father’s side she’s pure-blooded Caucasian American, with English roots going into the depths of history. Her mother, however, mixed breed—half indeterminable Caucasian and a quarter Pacific Islander and Mexican, with roots going only as recently as around the very early 1900s. Alli is very private about her race, fearing the conflict that several of her classmates have had to endure. Instead, Alli cuts her Asian and Mexican roots out completely, telling people she’s one-hundred percent white. She has yet to find a way to get over the guilt of lying and will avoid the subject all together if possible, however. The first great tragedy in the Greene family happened when Alli was nine and had life-altering effects on the family. Robert’s unit had been across seas for only a month or two when Erika received a call, alerting her that his unit had been in the vicinity of a car-bomb that was triggered—killing four and wounding several others. Robert, thankfully, managed to come out alive, although the attack took his left leg and dealt him a large psychological blow. Robert was and is very loyal and devoted to his country so, despite it being Honorable, being discharged from the Army he’d spent the majority of his life in broke Robert. The prosthetic leg and the months of physical and mental therapy did little to pry him from the depression that was beginning to take over his life. Try as they might, Erika and Alli couldn’t get through to him, not even after he was released from the hospital. Bad quickly got worse, however, and in the beginning of the end, Robert couldn’t handle his own feelings any longer and began transferring them on to his wife. Just once, at first, after a large fight about something incredibly insignificant. Then it began occurring more often, over bills or Robert’s refusal to take his pills. Alli watched, the entire time Alli watched—each and every time she watched as her father, the man she couldn’t stop loving no matter what, beat her mother. It wasn’t long before Erika filed for divorce and kicked Robert out, but the effects remained deeply ingrained into Alli. Not only had she lost her father, but she’d become almost cripplingly afraid of confrontation, going far out of her way to avoid it without fail. She didn’t see him much after he left, though he did send birthday cards and presents every year, including the watch she’s so fond of. For a while, Alli pulled away from people, preferring not to talk to people or even see them for that matter. Until she met Alex Tartaglia, anyway. They instantly connected, becoming fast friends over the course of a month. She told Alex things she didn’t tell anyone, like her race and about her family. There was just something about him that she trusted, a feeling he shared about her as well. It wasn’t long before he insisted that she join the swim team. While not the strongest swimmer, Alli fell in love with the sport and everything it had to offer and remains on the team to this day. Alli has always been something of a ‘mother’, a trait she picked up at a young age. Animals were always around the Greene household, her mother and father shared the common interest before things went downhill; though Erika continued to get pets even after Robert left. Alli treated the animals as if they were her babies, taking them just about everywhere with her. At the moment, she only has a dog—a sheep dog named Posie. Alli often has to take the role of parent to Erika, who hasn’t quite grown out of the mindset she had when she was first married fifteen years ago, despite being well into her thirties. It doesn’t bother Alli, although she finds herself wishing the bad things didn’t happen and that things would’ve been different. Advantages: Alli is in fair physical condition from swimming, with strong lungs and legs. She’s on very good terms with the majority of her classmates, a friend to anyone who needs one. A viable ‘mother’, she cares greatly about the well-being of people, which could make people more open to trusting her. Disadvantages: Alli is very passive by nature with a fear of confrontation. She trusts people whole-heartedly, even bordering on ‘blindly’, which could prove to be her downfall. Violence is against her character and she could never imagine hurting someone. Designated Number: Female Student #24 ---- Designated Weapon: Action Figure of a Soldier Conclusion: Almost a shame, someone with her skills receiving such a poor weapon. F24 needs something slightly more substantial if she wants any hope. The above biography is as written by Mimi. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: '''None '''Killed by: '''Fell off Helipad '''Collected Weapons: '''Action Figure of a Soldier (assigned weapon) '''Allies: Alex Tartaglia. Enemies: Brett Torres. Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Allison, in chronological order. *Crayola Kids Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Allison. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Allison is another case of potential falling flat. Her first two posts, by original handler Mimi, were typically excellent. Afterwards, though, Allison got handed off to Dom, who was already trying to handle his own characters. Allison's death got massively delayed, and then fell afoul of the fact that, without collars, Program V1 was pretty short on ways for characters to die without any help. Her unusual and delayed death aside, there' just not really much about Allison that stands out, which is a shame because she's the product of talented writers. - MurderWeasel Category:Characters Category:Program Characters Category:The Program